


Wolf of Change

by CuteFishy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sorcerers, Teen Angst, Werewolves, Witches
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteFishy/pseuds/CuteFishy
Summary: Jacks Leben nimmt plötzlich eine unerwartete Wendung, als er geblackmailed wird, ein Mädchen am Fiedhof zu tötet. Nicht als Mensch sondern als Wolf vollbringt er die Tat. Doch nun scheinen einige Leute hinter ihm herzusein und seine Schuldgefühle lasten schwer auf ihm.





	1. Prolog

_England, vor 16 Jahren_

**D** ie Frau lauschte den verzweifelten Schreien der Wölfe, die von Schmerz und Entsetzen erfüllt waren. Das Rudel  war von Feuer umschlossen. Hektisch rannten sie umher, suchten und riefen nach ihren Gefährten.

   Sie stand auf einem von Schnee bedeckten Hügel, ungefähr dreißig Meter von dem brennenden Teil des Waldes entfernt. Dennoch konnte sie die Hitze des Feuers spüren, das gierig an den Bäumen leckte und die Nacht in grelles, rotes Licht tauchte.

   Ein muskulöses Tier - wahrscheinlich der Alpha Wolf - sprang ohne zu zögern durch das qualmende Feuer. Er lief durch das Unterholz auf eine geschützte Stelle, auf der ein Strauch wuchs, zu. Aus seinem Maul baumelte ein zittern-des braunes Junges, das er sanft auf den Boden legte. Es wimmerte jämmerlich, als er Anstalten machte sich umzu-drehen. Er beugte sich vor und leckte es zärtlich um es zu beruhigen, bevor er sich umwand und wieder zurück zu seinem Rudel rannte.

   Zwei Stunden später war das Feuer erloschen. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen, aber von dem Rudel hatte anschein-end keiner überlebt. Sie fragte sich warum sie eigentlich hergekommen war und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sie ein hohes Maunzen vernahm. Es war so leise, dass sie anfangs glaubte sich getäuscht zu haben, denn selbst für ihre empfindlichen Ohren war es kaum hörbar. Doch als sie lauschte, hörte sie es wieder. Diesmal war sie sich sicher, dass es da war. Zögernd wandte sie sich um und ging in die Richtung in der sie die Quelle des Geräusches vermutete.

   Der Boden war unter einer Schicht von Wasser, Schnee und Asche begraben und hier und da loderten noch kleine Flammen. Als sie den Herzschlag und den raschelnden Atem eines Tieres vernahm blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und ihre Augen konnten noch in einer wolkenbedeckter Neumondsnacht jedes Detail ihrer Umgebung wahrnehmen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie nichts entdecken. Erst als  ein Zweig brachen, wusste sie wo sie suchen musste.       

   Unter einem dichten Brombeerbusch lag von schwarzem Ruß bedeckt ein kleiner brauner Wolfswelpe. Als es sah, dass die Frau auf ihn zu kam, versuchte es sich mit ange-legten Ohren und eingezogener Rute in das Gestrüpp zurückzuziehen. Zitternd vor Kälte fletschte es die Zähne, obwohl es kaum noch Kraft hatte.

Ihr war bewusst, dass der Welpe etwas Besonderes war. Sie hatte das Rudel beobachtet seit sie hierher gezogen war und wusste daher auch, dass er in einer Mondfinsternis geboren worden war. Noch nie hatte sie von einem Wer-wolf gehört, der seine Gestallt unabhängig des Vollmondes wechseln konnte. Normalerweise würde ein Welpe nach den ersten drei Wochen die Gestallt eines Menschen annehmen. Sobald ein Mensch durch seine Hand stirbt, wird der Fluch ausgelöst und er wird von da an unter der Macht des Vollmondes stehen.


	2. Kapitel 1

**J** ack blickte sich ängstlich um. Noch immer war keiner zu sehen. Es wurde zunehmend kälter und der Nebel schien immer näher zu kommen. Er hatte sich nicht mehr bewegt seit er sich niedergelassen hatte und spürte das Verlangen seine Beine zu strecken.

   Dann vernahm er ein gedämpftes Geräusch und spitzte die Ohren. Es waren jedoch keine Schritte, sondern Flügel-schläge. Er blickte auf und sah eine Krähe. Jack wusste sofort, dass es sich um den Magier handelte. Wahrschein-lich war er ihm gefolgt.

  Der Vogel landete in dem Baum neben ihm, plusterte sein schwarzes Gefieder auf und sah aus böse funkelnden Augen zu Jack herunter. Der war jedoch gerade nicht an ihm interessiert, denn sein empfindliches Gehör vernahm einen zweiten Herzschlag, der weiter entfernt war. Jemand näherte sich von dem Pfad der durch den Wald hierher führte.        

   Ein Lichtstrahl durchschnitt die Dunkelheit und blendete ihn für einen Moment. Zwar war Vollmond und man hätte eigentlich keine Taschenlampe gebraucht, doch der Mond wurde von Wolken verdeckt. Ob es reiner Zufall war, dass er zu dieser Fase des Mondzyklus hergeschickt wurde? Der Werwolf bezweifelte das.

   Als sich seine Augen an das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatten  konnte er sich die Gestalt, die auf den Friedhof hinaustrat, genauer ansehen. Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass es sich tatsächlich um _sie_ handelte. Er musste schlucken. Vor diesem Moment hatte er sich die ganze Zeit über gefürchtet.

   Still wartete er hinter einem Busch bis das Mädchen vor einem Grabstein stehen blieb und sich hinkniete. Am liebsten wäre er einfach weggelaufen. Doch Magnus war noch da und wartete nur darauf, dass Jack etwas Dummes unternahm. Plötzlich kam ihm der Gedanke daran, warum er das alles überhaupt tat. Sophia. _Noch_ lebte sie. Wenn sie starb, würde sie ihr Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen und er würde er es nie erfahren.

Jack biss die Zähne zusammen und sprang  aus seinem Versteck hervor, bevor er es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte. Ihm würde schon irgendetwas einfallen.

 

 

*

 

**J** ana besuchte jeden Freitag das Grab ihres Vaters. Es lag auf dem Weg zu ihrer Großmutter. Sie musste zwar einen Umweg nehmen, aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Gerade wollte sie die verdorrten Blumen aus der alten grünen Vase nehmen, als sie versehendlich die Taschenlampe zur Seite rollte. Fluchend drehte sie sich um und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

   Jack konnte einen Moment lang nichts sehen und machte unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurück. Er hatte auf den Überraschungsmoment gehofft, aber jetzt starrte Janna ihn mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Starr vor Schreck, unfähig sich zu bewegen stand sie einfach nur da. Sie konnte kaum klar denken, doch sie wusste, dass es so gut wie unmöglich war in England auf einen Wolf zu treffen. Und selbst wenn, würde er sie angreifen? Würde _nur_ er sie angreifen? Immerhin waren Wölfe Rudeltiere. Jedenfalls wollte Jana nicht als seine nächste Mahlzeit enden.

   Dann urplötzlich schnellte er vor und setzte zu einem gewaltigen Sprung an. Er flog durch die Nacht und schleu-derte sie mit ungeheuerlicher Kraft zu Boden. Die Wucht, mit der er sie traf, trieb ihr die Luft aus der Lunge und im nächsten Moment lag Jana schon am Boden. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch der Wolf nagelte sie mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht und seinen riesigen Pfoten fest. Das Mädchen kam nicht frei, egal wie sie sich auch wand. Sie sah ein, dass es zwecklos war sich gegen ihn zu wehren, er war einfach zu stark. Sie war so gut wie tot.

   Aber er zögerte sie zu töten. Jana konnte sich zwar nicht erklären warum, aber es war ihr egal. Sie wusste nur, dass sie so eine Change nicht mehr bekommen würde. Doch was konnte sie tun? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern was sie über Wölfe gelernt hatte. Zählten Menschen zu ihrer Beute? Nein, eher nicht. Sie glaubte irgendwo einmal gelesen zu haben, dass sie den Menschen mieden und nur schwaches oder verletztes Wild fraßen. Doch warum griff dieses Tier sie dann an? Hatte er vielleicht Tollwut? Sie sah in die gold-braunen Augen des Wolfs, als ob sie darin die Antwort finden könnte. Sie waren atemberaubend schön und Jana musste sich zwingen daran zu denken, in welcher Lage sie sich gerade befand.

   Sie wollte sich nach irgendetwas, das sie als Waffe gebrauchen konnte, umsehen, doch ihr Blick blieb an der rechten Pfote des Wolfes hängen. Sein Fell schimmerte dort schwarz, wie sein ganzer Körper, aber ein silberner Eisenring mit einem eingeprägten Blumenornament war an seinem Bein befestigt. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück, als sie sich erinnerte.  

   Jana hatte ihn erkannt und er wusste es. Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich noch schneller, als es das sowieso schon tat, ihr Atem war flach und er konnte ihr Entsetzen riechen.

   Dann erklang ein Krächzen, das so leise war, dass es nur seine Ohren vernehmen konnten. Der Wolf hob den Kopf. Nur Jack konnte die Krähe sehen, die sich mit ihrem schwarzen Gefieder kaum vom Nachthimmel abhob. Und obwohl sie sich gegenseitig nicht verständigen  konnten, schien er doch zu wissen was der Vogel ihm sagen wollte.

   Jana wusste inzwischen warum der Wolf sie attackierte. Sie kannte ein Geheimnis, dessen Ausmaße sie sich nicht einmal im Traum hätte vorstellen können. Hätte ihr jemand vor einer Woche erzählt, dass es Vampire und Werwölfe gibt, hätte sie ihn glatt für verrückt erklärt. Doch jetzt, da sie es kannte, stellte sie eine Bedrohung da. Auch wenn ihr wahrscheinlich keiner Glauben schenken würde, wenn sie es jemanden erzählen würde. 

   Es war ein Moment der vollkommenen Stille in dem selbst die Nacht den Atem anzuhalten schien. _Nichts_ bewegte sich, als der Werwolf den Kopf wieder senkte. Seine Pupillen hatten sich zu Stecknadelkopf großen Schlitzen verengt. Jack fiel es schwer sich seinen Trieben zu beugt, all seine Gefühle in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins zu sperrt. Alles in ihm strebte sich dagegen, denn er wusste, dass er damit der Bestie in ihm freien Lauf ließ. Und doch tat er es, denn er konnte sich nicht überwinden sie zu töten.

   Jana musste sich befreien, allein das war jetzt noch wichtig. Sie wollte um Hilfe rufen, doch sie brachte keinen Laut hervor. Die Worte blieben ihr in der Kehle stecken, als das Raubtier drohend die Zähne fletschte. Diesmal war auch keine Spur von einem Zögern mehr in seinem Blick. Sie konnte förmlich spüren wie alles Menschliche in ihm verschwand und der puren Lust am Töten wich.

   Vorsichtig schielte sie zur Seite, streckte dann ihre Hand aus und griff sich den steinernen Engel von der Grabstein-platte neben ihr. So fest sie konnte warf sie ihn dem Wolf an den Kopf. Der jaulte wütend auf und lockerte seinen Griff für einen Moment. Jana nutzte ihre Change, rappelte sich auf und rannte los. Doch auch Jack war schon wieder auf den Beinen und setzte hinter ihr her. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr ihre Taschenlampe zu holen, aber die brauchte sie ohnehin nicht mehr. Die Wolken hatten sich verzogen und der Friedhof war in Mondlicht getaucht. Jana lief zwischen den Grabsteinen im Zickzackmuster auf den Pfad zu, auf dem sie gekommen war. Dort war der Nebel dicht und man konnte keine zehn Meter weit sehen.

   Jacks lange Beine trugen ihn schnell voran und es wäre ein leichtes für ihn gewesen sie einzuholen. Doch er wusste was sie vorhatte. Er ließ seinen Jagdtrieben freien Lauf und genoss den Angstgeruch in der Luft.

   Keuchend wagte Jana einen Blick zurück und blieb verwirrt stehen. Sie konnte den Wolf nirgends entdecken. Hatte er sich dazu entschieden sie in Ruhe zu lassen oder hatte er sie aus den Augen verloren? Jana traute der vermeintlichen Sicherheit nicht. Doch wo war er?

Der Nebel war kein Vorteil, wie sie anfangs gedacht hatte, ganz im Gegenteil. Jana verfluchte sich selbst. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass das eine schlechte Idee war.

   Ein Zweig zerbrach und sie fuhr erschrocken herum. Bildete sie sich das nur ein oder hatte sich dort eben etwas bewegt? Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Schnell drehte sie sich um und entschied, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu laufen, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Doch plötzlich stand der Wolf vor ihr. Sie wollte weg-laufen, aber ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht. Seine Pfoten wühlten die Erde auf und hinterließen tiefe Kerben, als er mit gefletschten Zähnen absprang. Jana versuchte auszu-weichen, doch er rammte sie und sie verlor das Gleich-gewicht. Mutig stand sie wieder auf, aber er biss sie ins Bein. Das Mädchen schrie und fiel hin. Vor Angst wimmernd lag sie hilflos da, als Jack auf sie zutrat. Sie sah ihn an, in der Hoffnung, dass er seine Meinung noch ändern würde, aber das tat er nicht. Sie schloss die Augen und leistete keinen Widerstand mehr, als er sich über sie  beugte und sein Gebiss um ihren zarten Hals legte. Er vertraute auf seine Urinstinkte, biss zu und ließ erst wieder los, als ihm das warme süße Blut ins Maul rann und er ein knackendes Geräusch vernahm.

   Etwas in ihm regte sich, schrie ihn an warum er das getan hatte. Jack zitterte am ganzen Körper, als seine Gefühle ihn zu übermannen drohten und versuchte nicht an das zu denken was er gerade getan hatte. Fassungslos starrte er auf die Blutlache, die sich um die Leiche des Mädchens ausbreitete.   

   Mit der Zunge leckte er sich vorsichtig über die blutge-trenkte Schnauze und musste würgen. Er verharrte eine Weile an Ort und Stelle und lauschte den Geräuschen der Nacht. Langsam setze er sich nach ein paar Minuten wieder in Bewegung. Eine leichte Brise strich durch sein Fell und einen Moment genoss er das Gefühl der Freiheit. Am liebsten währe er einfach nur gelaufen, solange ihn seine Beine getragen hätten.

   Plötzlich blieb er wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen.

Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet oder hatte er das wirklich gerochen?

   Der Werwolf streckte seinen riesigen Kopf in die Höhe und sog die kalte Nachtluft ein. Sein Fell sträubte sich und ließ ihn fast doppelt so groß erscheinen.

   Nein, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Es waren eindeutig Vampire unterwegs. Und nach dem Geruch zu urteilen waren sie ganz in der Nähe und mindestens zu zweit. Er knurrte leise. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Anscheinend war er zu sehr mit seiner Aufgabe beschäftigt gewesen, um es zu bemerken. Es war wohl besser, wenn er sich aus dem Staub machte, bevor sie ihn auch noch entdeckten.

  Seine langen Beine trugen ihn geräuschlos zu dem Wald, in dem er sich versteckt hatte. Doch kurz bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung hinter sich war. Im letzten Moment - gerade noch rechtzeitig - wich Jack zur Seite aus. Dabei stolperte er jedoch über einen Grabstein, der unter seinem Gewicht sofort brach. Er kam hart auf dem Boden auf, wobei sich ein spitzer Steinsplitter in sein rechtes Vorderbein bohrte und ihn vor Schmerzen aufheulen ließ. Er hörte jemanden ein paar Meter entfernt leise fluchen. Offenbar hatte auch der Blutsauger sich verletzt. Geschah ihm recht. Die Wunden würden sowieso bald nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Jack wagte trotzdem nicht sich nach ihm umzudrehen.

   Vielleicht würde er ihn nochmals attakieren. Stattdessen zog er mit seinem Maul den Steinsplitter aus seinem Bein. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und versuchte dabei nicht auf den stechenden Schmerz zu achten, der durch sein Bein führ. Mehr humpelnd als laufend legte er die letzten Meter zu dem Wald zurück.

_Und jetzt? Was willst du machen, dich hinter ein paar Bäumen  verstecken?_ , meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Soweit hatte er wirklich noch nicht gedacht. Was sollte er tun? Einfach weiter laufen und hoffen, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen würden? Er spürte wie Panik in ihm hochkroch. Hecktisch sah sich Jack um.

   Dann trat plötzlich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten der Bäume hervor. Er wusste, dass es ein Vampir war. Er konnte es an seiner selbstsicheren Haltung und seinem Geruch ablesen.

   Jack zögerte, sollte er einen Angriff wagen?

Gerade als er zum Sprung ansetzen wollte fragte eine spöttische Stimme hinter ihm: „ Wo willst du den hin?“ Jack fuhr herum und stand einem weiteren Vampir gegenüber. Er hatte schwarzes Haar und ein kantiges Gesicht mit leuchtend grünen Augen. Der andere Vampir hingegen hatte kurzes blondes Haar und blaue Augen.

   Eine weitere Gestalt hatte sich neben dem Werwolf aus dem Schatten gelöst, doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen Zwei war es ein Mensch. Das Mädchen musterte ihn einschätzend, schien aber keine Angst zu haben. Sie hatte langes braunes Haar und kluge braune Augen. Man sah es ihr zwar nicht an, aber Jack spürte wie wütend sie war.  

   Offenbar wussten sie was er getan hatte. Doch was hätte er schon machen sollen?


End file.
